


Pup-a-lup

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Pet Play, handjob, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Pup-a-lup

Based on [this](Http://sindotmp3.tumblr.com/post/152927835239/mistress-mabel-luvs-her-puppy-%CA%96)

* * *

Dipper sat on his feet, his hands settled between his spread knees. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about what was happening, but, if nothing else, it’d at least be memorable. Mabel had always been the “top” of their relationship, and following her lead had always led to good things in the past, so he trusted her to not make things too humiliating as she wrapped the collar about his neck. He still shivered nervously as the clasp clicked, unable to fully shake the worry from his mind.

“Hmmm? Is my little pup-a-lup scared?” Mabel asked, ruffling his hair from behind him.

Dipper wanted to retort, but it’d be even more embarrassing to break character so quickly, so he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he twisted around and shoved his face into her stomach. She let out a gasp from the force and pulled away a bit, but Dipper kept his cheek attached to her stomach, nuzzling against her.

“Oh! Heheheh, you’re a friendly one, ain’t’cha?” Mabel giggled. Dipper ceased his nuzzling, embarrassment finally overwhelming him with her words. He shifted away, looking at his hands on the ground.

“Awww, shy so suddenly?” Mabel cooed, tugging gently on the leash attached to his collar. “How am I going to play with you if you’re trying to get away?”

Dipper mumbled under his breath, fighting the urge to use actual words. Mabel turned away and tugged again. He moved with it, following her as she slowly strolled about the room. Shuffling on all fours, he tried to ignore just how hard he was as his cock swayed back and forth with every step. They came to the chair Mabel had set up, but Dipper was dismayed when she walked right past it, pulling him along. He gave off a quiet, inadvertent groan.

Mabel heard it, “Oh? Was my little pup-a-lup hoping I’d sit down in the chair?” She stopped and turned towards Dipper, lifting the leash so he’d look up at her. “What did he want to do if I did?” Dipper just glanced to the side, reluctant to answer the question regardless of whether he was allowed to speak or not. Mabel clucked her tongue, “No answer? What a naughty puppy!”

Dipper flinched back onto his haunches in surprise as Mabel swooped down to his level. He might have fallen backwards, but she kept a firm grip on the leash and the force stabilized him to an extent, though he still flailed about to catch his balance.

His movements seized as Mabel grabbed his dick, a gasp escaping him. “No wonder you’re not answering,” Mabel said with a single, soft pump, “You’re too excited to think straight. I guess I’ll have to fix that.”

Dipper breathed out heavily as her hand started moving up and down his shaft. The collar dug into the back of his neck as Mabel kept a firm grip on the leash so he stayed upright. He set one hand on the ground for more support while the other fell lightly upon her wrist. He did nothing to affect her movements, simply enjoying how the extra tactile knowledge of her handjob made it feel so much better.

A vicious tug came at Dipper’s neck. Mabel had fallen backwards, pulling him with her. His reflexes shot his hands forward to catch his weight, landing on either side of her head. He had stumbled a bit forward on his knees, managing to unintentionally mount Mabel’s waist, her hand never fully loosening its grip through the event.

Mabel tugged his collar so his face came nearer hers. “Does this feel good, my little pup-a-lup?” she whispered, her hand restarting its pumping at a much quicker rate.

Dipper squinted his eyes shut with a groan. His breath quick with pleasure, he couldn’t help but recognize how close he was to actually entering her as he sat in her lap. He lifted a leg, intending to splice it between Mabel’s to make room.

“Bad boy!” Mabel yelled, twisting her wrist so the leash yanked his head to the side. “Did I say you could do that?”

Dipper didn’t answer, merely returning his leg to it’s original position and breathing a bit more calmly since she’d stopped jacking him and he could focus. His hands gave out and he fell to his elbows. Mabel lessened her tug and he let his head fall aside hers as she started jacking him again.

“I asked you a question,” she muttered into his ear, picking up her pace.

“M-mabel…” Dipper breathed out, his hips shivering as he failed to properly put words together. He felt her lean her head to his and nip his ear.

It was the final straw. Dipper involuntarily thrust his hips forward, throwing himself off-balance and collapsing atop Mabel. She released him in surprise and his cock squished between their stomachs as he came. Dipper felt his whole body shudder in intense spurts, but also noticed Mabel shivering a bit under him.

The sticky feeling between them became more obvious as things calmed down. It was certainly not comfortable, and Dipper felt a tad gross as he pulled away, little strands of cum between them snapping as he did so. He didn’t get too far though, Mabel still holding his leash taught.

“Hmmm,” she hummed with a smile, “did you enjoy that, little pup-a-lup?”

Dipper looked away, fully aware his lack of an answer spoke volumes.

“Well, I hope my puppy isn’t going to be selfish and leave me hanging.” Dipper nodded with blush, and began moving backwards so he could return the favor with his tongue.

“Ah, ah!” Mabel said, gently tugging the leash again, “before that, my pup-a-lup got me all dirty.” Dipper looked at her stomach, a sheen from his cum glinting in the light. He looked back up at her face and she cocked an eyebrow, “Can he clean me up first?”

Dipper nodded, leaning down to lap his seed from her.

 


End file.
